The Rebel Project
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Mia is the rebel/popular girl of Mission Creek and Chase is the nerd. Chase likes her, but she doesn't like him back. When Chase wants to become more bad boy, he comes up with The Rebel Project. The goal? To change his looks and everything about him and become a rebel and gain her attention, and to make her fall in love with him. But the question is, will The Rebel Project work?
1. Bullied

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there, everyone! It's Mia here with yet another Lab Rats story! Yay! :3. This is a band new story! I have done a bunch of one shots recently, so I decided that I needed to do a Chia story/series. This is just a prolog to get my creative juices flowing for this story, but I hope you enjoy this first chapter anyway.**

**There is also Bradam in here as well, but I am focusing on The Rebel Project Chia's relationship, so The Rebel Project Bradam will be the support pairing. And, personally, Bradam is my favorite ship on Lab Rats. I also like Bree/Chase too, but then I got over Brase a while ago (about two to three months ago,) and I've now officially swung over to the Bradam ship. So there's that.**

**By the way, for those of you who are new here, 'Chia' is my own ship name for Chase and Mia. I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out what goes where for their names. I think that you guys are all smart, so I know you can figure that out in like two point five seconds. :3 I just thought I'd let everyone that could be new here that.**

**I am very excited to be sharing this story with you all! Seriously. I'm really excited, but I'm nervous at the same time, too. I have no idea what to expect for the reviews. Maybe you guys will hate it, maybe you guys will love it. I'm nervous, so please bear with me. This first few chapters might be rough, but I hope some of you will stick with me through this.**

**I know that The Rebel Project kinda came out of the blue, and it literally kind of did just happen like that. Yep, that's right, folks, The Rebel Project came off of the top of my head at a random time yesterday night, and I decided to write it down on my notes in my Ipad before I would forget what it was about. That would have been bad if I had forgotten what this story was about, considering the length I want to make this story.**

**(By the way, I am also writing this story on my Ipad, so I don't exactly have the best spell check in the world, so please excuse any errors in spelling/grammar or anything that doesn't seem right in a story.)**

**I hope my friends, my lovely, kind Chia shippers like this story. :3 Please don't hesitate to tell me what you all think.**

**Actually, I'm kinda curious now. :3. Quick question: Are there any Chia shippers who are reading this story? If there are, could you please give me your love for Chia in a review or a PM to me? I would like it very much. :D (Actually, do I EVEN have fans in ANY of my stories? Uh, if I don't, then this Author's Note will be a waste of time for my non-Chia/Subject Mia series friends.)**

**But uh, if anyone cares about my pointless antics/ramblings, can some of you from my Subject Mia (even if it's just one or two or three of you,) series appear and type a review in in the review section? I'd like to see who ships Chia, and what you guys think of my Subject Mia series in general. :3**

**This is just a new story with Mia and the Lab Rats for my Subject Mia series. If you haven't read my Subject Mia stories/series, I suggest you do it now because if you read this story you will be very confused. Then you can come back and read this story to its fullest, with the full knowledge of who Mia Comenzo is. Or, you don't have to. It's your choice. I'm not going to force you to do that.**

**But seriously, please do not whine and moan about something when you don't understand who Mia is or this story and why Bree has the last name of 'Comenzo' while in the show her last name is 'Davenport.' JUST PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES/MY OTHER SUBJECT MIA STORIES OR YOU WILL BE SO VERY CONFUSED.**

**Also, on a totally unrelated note, I don't like when people whine about my stories because they are OOC compared to the TV show. It'd be appreciated if you don't do that. It just makes me angry and upset and really, really annoyed. I don't appreciate it when people might complain on my stories. Thanks.**

**As I explained before, I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors/and stuff that doesn't look right in a story. I am on my Ipad, after all, so there isn't exactly a good spell checking tool right at the tips of my fingers like there usually is on a computer or something like that… So please don't nitpick my story about the possible errors. It will just waste your time as well as mine.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories and please tell me if I should continue my Subject Mia series. Or, you guys can tell me in a review on any of my stories! The more you guys say something, the more I'll be likely to write that suggestion! Tell me what you guys thought of this story, and if I should keep writing my Subject Mia stories/ more Chia stories, or anything of the like. Just shoot me a PM or tell me in a review on what Subject Mia story you want me to write! I don't bite, so that means I'm always open for suggestions on a brand new Subject Mia stories/ any Lab Rats stories, so fire away, my friends! :) Please do.**

**By the way, the characters are NOT bionic in this story. PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND. This story is AU, so it doesn't follow anything regarding my other Subject Mia stories. So Adam, Bree, Mia and Chase ARE NOT BIONIC.**

**Now, if I haven't made you hit the back button from this extremely long, annoying and boring Authors Note, (I don't know if you are even listening to me,) please enjoy. Oh wait, the disclaimer. Right.**

**Okay, so who wants to do this disclaimer for me? How about you, Bree?**

**Bree: "Sure thing. Okay, here's the deal, people. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own Lab Rats, or anything you recognize from the show. She just owns Mia Comenzo, and me, Bree Comenzo. Sort of. It's… It's really complicated. Let's just say that she only owns Bree Comenzo, which is me. However, she DOESN'T own Bree Davenport from Lab Rats, but she owns Bree COMENZO, AKA me. Um, did that make sense?"**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: I hope it did. XD.**

**Bree: "Right, okay then, she only owns Mia and Bree COMENZO, then. Not Bree DAVENPORT. All rights to Bree DAVENPORT go to the creators of Lab Rats, Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore, and the TV program DisneyXD. Anything else you recognize from the show belongs to their rightful owners, including props, settings, and anything else you recognize from the show. Mia and I only belong to Mia-Teresa-Davenport. Anything else you don't recognize is hers, (including her OC'S and this plot,) and only hers. How did I do?"**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Good. You did a good job, Bree. :3**

**Bree: "Yay. Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review while your at it!"**

**Enjoy! :3 Don't forget to review and tell me how I did with the first chapter! :) Thank you for reading this Author's Note, and enjoy the first chapter of The Rebel Project!**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Chase Davenport shifts in his seat as he places his pencil back in his black colored pencil case. Then, he closes his math textbook and then pushes his thick black glasses up to the bridge of his nose so they aren't going to slip down and off of his face. Chase had just finished the next three chapters in the book during the free period of the day, so he's way ahead of the rest of the class.

Chase is incredibly smart. If you asked him a question about anything related to math, science, English, or Social Studies or anything about school and a homework assignment, he'd gladly answer it in under a few seconds for you.

Sure, being smart has it's perks, but being incredibly smart has it's downsides as well as it's upsides. Chase is considered the nerd of the school, but he honestly doesn't mind. He'd rather be a nice person whose considered a nerd with good grades and only a handful of nice friends than a jock or a bully with a lot of friends who parties way too much and failing grades.

But that means he's more prone to getting bullied by the football team. He quickly shuffles out of his seat, walking over to his locker, and begins to put his books back into his locker when everyone shuffles out of the way. Chase sighs again, automatically moving out of the way to not be seen by the jocks.

Trent Smith- the captain of Mission Creek High's football team and, to Chase, one of the biggest jerks on the planet- comes strolling into the hallway, along with Luke Carson, one of the school's top bad boy and jock, who Chase considers another top jerk on the planet Earth. Luke, in addition to being a bad boy, is also dating Mia Comenzo, the school's top bad and popular girl. Who Chase has a crush on. Which screams that him that the crush that he has on her is toxic and will eventually blow up in his face one day.

Trent and Luke have always bullied Chase, picking on him, constantly calling him weak and loser with no life. He hates it, hates being called weak, but he's gotten used to it by now. Sometimes they even push him around. He sometimes comes home with buries on his arms. His parents know about it, but his father just to busy with work to really notice anything going on in their sons life. His father, Donald Davenport, only cares about money and himself and how is company, Davenport Industries, is doing; how the stocks are doing, and how many people are buying his products currently, which is a lot of people right now, which is well over thirty five thousand people in the United States of America alone, so his business is booming. You would think his step-mother is the same way, right? But no. She's not. His step-mother is a different story from his father.

His step-mother, Tasha Davenport/Dooley, is a very busy news reporter, and she is also the head anchor lady for The Mission Creek Television Station, which is usually just broadcasted in the small town of Mission Creek, California, sometimes statewide, sometimes national, sometimes internationally, and sometimes, on very rare occasions, in different counties and even worldwide- which is even rarer. His step-mother is constantly on the hunt for more stories/gossip about some famous celebrity, a soccer player, or when a small dog gets hit by a car. Little (and big) things like- her stories- that require her to move from city and city state to state because of her schedule and sometimes, he doesn't see her for a few days, even a few weeks. And when she comes home, she always enters through the front door late at night, when everyone is asleep. So she's obvious to what's going on with his life as well as his father, how badly he's being bullied.

The bell rings, and Chase shuts his locker and makes a bee-line for his next class, which is upstairs. Now, if he can only make it upstairs without being seen by Trent and Luke…

He begins to walk towards the stairwell, which is a few feet away. He's so close, yet so far. He makes sure to keep his head low to try and avoid being seen by Trent and Luke.

"Hey there, loser. I'm talking to you, Chase." Trent smirks as he walks over to him, Luke right behind him. Tent readjusts his light blue football jersey with the number 18 on it, his dark brown eyes cruel, like always.

Crap. He didn't make it.

"Leave me alone, please. I need to get to my next class." Chase mutters, clutching his textbook closer to his chest and trying to push past Luke, but he smirks and pushes Chase back with a jab of his left pointer finger, which results in Chase hitting the wall, and Chase internally winces as the back of his head collides with the cold, smooth pillar/support beam behind him. He licks his lips nervously.

"Stay there, nerd." Luke hisses, narrowing his now suddenly ice cold, emerald green eyes at him threateningly, cracking his knuckles. "We aren't done with you yet."

Chase takes a deep breath and swallows lightly to calm his nerves, which are currently all over the place right now, bouncing around like nano-bots inside of him, and fear and adrenaline runs through his veins. He already knows what they are going to do to him. They've done it a thousand times before. Whose going to stop them?

And Trent proves Chase's theory with ease. They have been doing this for months and months now.

Trent smirks and smacks his book out of his iron tight grasp, making it clatter to the ground with a loud thud, which makes him wince. Luke steps in and rips Chase's book bag off of his shoulder and opens it up and dumps the contents out of his bag- making the items fly everywhere in every direction at once like a big explosion- before throwing it to the ground and begins to stomp on it. He kicks it across the room before giving Trent a high five, and they laugh, throwing one last evil grin in his direction.

"See you later, loser." Luke calls, not even bothering to turn back around to face him, giving Chase a mock wave with a cruel smirk before they both stalk away, talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves as they enter the gym room.

Chase sighs and picks up his backpack when he hears two pairs of footsteps walk down the hallway and towards him.

He turns around and he sees Adam and Leo Davenport/Dooley- his brothers and his best friends, some of his only friends- walk towards him. His friends' eyes grow wide when they see him standing there in the middle of the hallway. Chase looks over at them and then looks down at his shoes.

This is the normal routine they go through almost everyday, so Chase knows that Adam and Leo aren't surprised, not even a little bit.

"Chasey! Are you okay, buddy?" Adam asks, rushing over towards him, Leo hot on his heels, and Chase nods, running a hand through his sleek brown hair.

He winces. He absolutely hates the nickname Chasey, and Adam and Leo both know it, but Adam doesn't give the nickname up, doesn't stop. Chase has gotten used to being called Chasey by both Leo and Adam. "Yeah. I'm okay." He says.

"Was it Trent and Luke?" Leo asks.

Chase nods again. "Yeah, it was."

Leo gives him a look that's filled with sympathy as he and Adam crouch down to pick up his fallen items. Leo sighs as he snags Chase's backpack from the tiled floor and hands it to him before moving over to grab his pencil case and a few pages of his math and English homework. Adam walks over to where his Math book is and picks it up with ease, like the thick, fifty pounds pages of pure book don't bother him.

Chase sighs and mutters a 'thank you' to Leo before bending down to pick up a pencil and a blue eraser that are on the ground, before taking the book from Adam and stuffing his folders and binders back into his backpack.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, Chasey. Mr. Tanner had us stay late to finish up the lesson about Greek and Roman Gods, and how they are different from each other." Adam apologizes, wincing a bit. "Which I honestly don't see the point in. The Greek Gods and the Roman Gods are basically the same. They just have different meanings to the Greeks and the Romans."

Chase shakes his head. "It's okay guys, really. I didn't mind."

Leo pats his back and hands him another pencil and a blue pen. "Thanks for understanding, Chase." He clears his throat gently before glancing at Adam, who mouths 'we need to go or we will be late for class'. "Well, we've gotta head to our next class, which is science class with Mr. Fitz. We'll talk to you later at lunch and when school is over and at the house, okay, Chase?"

Chase nods his head slightly, pushing his glasses back up to his nose. "Yeah, guys. See you two later at lunch."

The first warning bell goes off, echoing across the room, which signals that they need to get to their next classes as fast as they can.

Adam, Chase and Leo all say goodbye to each other and they all head to their next classes, and their separate ways.


	2. Gossip and Ben and Jerry's Ice-Cream

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there, everyone! I'm back with chapter two of The Rebel Project! I'm actually surprised that this got so many nice reviews. :3 I wasn't too sure about how this story would turn out and if I should continue this story, to be honest, but all of the nice reviews made me want to continue this story. Thank you for the kind reviews. They all made my day. :3**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's slightly filler, and kinda long, but please enjoy it and review if you liked it. Or not. I won't judge you or be bothered by it. Once again, this story is AU and OOC. There are swear words in this chapter, and there will be for the rest of the story. Just saying. Also, once again, I am very sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation/anything that doesn't look like right in a story/any errors at all, too. And, please, please read the very top of my profile if you haven't already. It's kinda important.**

**As usual, Adam, Bree, Mia and Chase do not have bionics in TRP. That won't change. Ever. Just saying. So please don't ask.**

**And, I don't know what guest sent me a 'I will make sure you go back to the Brase ship instead of the Bradam ship', but I need you to stop. What are you, eleven years old? I have no idea if that was supposed to be a threat or not, but I will treat it as such. If I hear anymore threats for you again or anybody about anything like that again, I will go all 'Don't-You-Mess-With-Me-Dude' on you guys, and it's not pretty if you get me all riled up. I've done it before on my SOTF series, and from what I've heard, I can get pretty scary. And since I've done it before, I sure as heck can do it again without hesitating. Got it, dude? :3**

**By the way, Mia and Bree call their dad by 'Mr. Comenzo,' like how Adam, Bree and Chase in the TV show call Donald 'Mr. Davenport.' That was just to clear any confusion up as to why this is going to happen.**

**By the way, all characters look like they do in Season Three. Mia Comenzo is portrayed by Ashley Benson, (but with long hair,) and Mr. Comenzo (whose name is Thomas,) is portrayed by Tom Cruise, and Mrs. Comenzo (whose name is Alexis,) is portrayed by Jennifer Aniston.**

**…Okay, so, Adam, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Adam: "Sure thing. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything that up you recognize. She only owns Mia, Luke, possibly Bree Comenzo, her OC'S, and anything else you don't recognize, including places and settings and items. Everything else that you recognize belongs to their respectful owners."**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thank you for that, Adam. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"You cannot be serious right now. There's no way in absolute hell that would even happen in a thousand- no, hang on, not a thousand, a billion and twelve- years." Mia says as she shifts her weight from one foot in front of the other, her blue eyes growing wide at the newfound news.

Bree sighs loudly and nods, pushing a strand of long brown hair out of her face and placing it back behind her ear. "I am being serious right now, Mia. Paige literally ran out of the room and didn't cry, no, her eyes weren't even something close to wet or tear filled when she found out that Brandon cheated on her with Veronica."

She pauses to take a deep breath. "She just stood up and said 'we're over right here, right now, Brandon, so screw you,' and then left the room like the freaking badass bitch she is. I literally almost started crying actual happy tears for her, and I also would have given Paige a standing ovation for that lovely, Oscar deserved performance. I was tempted to, but I didn't even want to bother getting up out of my seat."

Mia smacks her sister's arm playfully, rolling her eyes. "Stop messing with me, Bree. Paige did totally cry."

Bree shakes her head. "She totally didn't."

"I will bet my white convertible Mercedes that was custom made for me, and only me, that she did cry full on tears. No joke."

Bree rolls her eyes at that. "Sure, like you would do that, Mia." She says sarcastically, shaking her head again. "You wouldn't do that, you wouldn't bet your car for anything, not even all the money in the world. I know you, Mia. You are my sister, after all. You treat that car better than you treat your homework."

Mia sighs. What a mood killer. Although she does love her car a lot more than her homework, so that's true. She won't deny that. "…Fucking screw you."

Bree smirks widely at that comment and pulls out her Iphone Five and begins to text Lucy, one of her friends. "I'd rather not, Mia."

Mia punches her arm lightly and flips her off with both of her middle fingers, smirking.

Bree mock gasps, putting a hand to her heart and staring at her with mock horror, but her sisters' eyes sparkle at the corners, which gives away the illusion that she's actually surprised. She shouldn't be. She's used to it by now. "Mia Comenzo!" She scowls. "How dare you flip me off like that! You are one evil, wicked girl."

Mia rolls her light blue eyes at her older sister for being such an overdramatic person right now, and pulls back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear firmly. She shakes her head at her older sister and pulls out her Samsung Galaxy S5 from her pocket and begins to text her friends- (who all ditched school today, classic them,)- at the speed of a bullet with ease. Beside her, Bree leans forward to get a good look at whose she's texting.

Mia: **Where are you guys right now?**

Sara: _Guess, Mimi. Guess ;D._

Mia: **…Did you freaking dumbasses ditch school again for the fifth time this week alone or am I missing something kind of important here…?**

Sara: _No, you aren't missing anything important, Mia. And yeah, we all decided to ditch school today, and now we're going to get some ice cream. We'll be in and out of there by the time the teachers will even know that we were there. So, do you and Bree want anything from Ben and Jerry's while we're there? I'm sure Cameron would like to do that. He loves you two a lot._

Mia: **Cam can't resist our sexiness. :3**

Sara: _XD. He honestly can't. He's told me himself on multiple occasions. ;)_

Mia: **Lol.**

Sara: _He seriously can't resist your sexiness. He literally just told me as he's looking over my shoulder So, what'll it be for Mimi and Bree-Bitch today for the ice cream selections? Anything in mind?_

Mia: **Really? Cam told you that right now? Haha. Ooh, and I will take a half baked and chocolate fudge brownie combo shake with extra hot fudge and extra whipped cream, please. And lots of toppings. :3 You know what to get for me, Sara. The usual.**

Sara: _Sure thing, Mimi. Ask our little rebellious Bree-Bitch if she wants anything from Ben and Jerry's while we're there._

Mia: **Sure thing, Sara. Hang on a minute. I'm asking her what she wants right now.**

Sara: _Okay. :)_

Mia looks up from her phone and shows her older sister the text from Sara with a casual wave of her phone in front if her face. Bree instinctively moves her head back from the sudden glare of her Samsung in her face.

"Um," Bree thinks for a minute, "just a Chocolate Mint Cookie shake sounds nice. And lots of extra toppings. I love the toppings. They don't skimp on the sprinkles, either. Ben and Jerry's rocks."

Mia nods in agreement with her sister at the 'Ben and Jerry's rocks' thing and types in her older sister's answer to Sara, who responds with a simple 'okay, we'll do just that for you, bitches :3. Kisses.'

She puts her phone away after a few minutes of texting back and forth between Sara. They talked for a few minutes before Sara said that that she's gotta go drive to the ice cream shop with Mckenzie, Ashley, Cameron, Eric and herself to go get their requests in to the lady at the window. They'd be back by fourth period.

Mia blinks twice and puts her phone on vibrate and wraps her arm around Bree's shoulder in a sisterly manner, and they both walk over to her locker. She quickly detaches her arm from her older sister's shoulder and opens up her locker. She checks her reflection in the little mirror on the inside of locker door, and Bree leans against the other blue painted lockers, propping her foot up against one of the lockers, crossing her tan arms over her chest, smirking a bit.

Mia decides that she looks okay, and she grabs a few books for the next few classes she's going to, and her class right now is science class with Mr. Jameson.

Luke and Trent walk over, smiling widely at them. Luke wraps his arm around Mia's waist and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "You look hot today, babe."

Mia giggles. "Thanks, Luke."

Mia and Luke are boyfriend and girlfriend. They have been dating for a long time of nine and a half months, and Bree and Trent are dating. Bree and Trent have been dating for a solid five months and a half now, and they are all going strong with their relationships. They haven't had many fights, which Mia takes as a good thing. That, in her mind, means that they are still in love.

"Hey, guys." Bree says, running a hand through her long brown hair, messing it up slightly in the process.

"Wassup?" Luke asks, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh you know, gossiping, Mia's texting back and forth Sara. Same old, same old."

Trent wraps his arm around Bree's shoulder, shaking his head, a small smirk sliding across his lips. "That's not you. You don't gossip that much, sweeties, and you both damn well know it." He kisses Bree's cheek.

Mia just sighs. "We were gossiping, T. It's what girls do. Oh and by the way, Mckenzie, Sara, Ashley, Cameron, Eric and Wren ditched second period today."

Trent frowns. "To do what?"

"What the hell do you mean 'to do what,' T?" She asks, peering at him. He should know this. He's been friends with them for years. "I think we all know why they ditched school, dude. It's obvious. Anyone with eyes can see why. They ditched to terrorize little kids and to go out hot-wire a bunch of expensive cars to go for a joyride and spit on grass and burn a few building's in the process. Duh, T." Mia says, her voice oozing with sarcasm. She sighs and shakes her head when she receives an odd look from Trent and Luke. "No, they ditched today to go get some ice cream/milkshakes for us. What else would they do besides get us the delicious treat?"

Luke chuckles at that. "I love ice cream and milkshakes. I'm glad they ditched to go get the ice cream for us, and, maybe they also ditched school today so they could hang out with the greasers, duh, Mimi. Rebellious bunch, those crazy greasers. Maybe Ponyboy will be there with Dally and Sodapop and they'll give you a ride to Ben and Jerry's on their tiny little bikes. Hey, you never know. That shit could happen someday."

Mia rolls her eyes again and punches her boyfriend's arm playfully. Luke pretends to be offended by it, but then when Mia pouts to him, he Luke kisses her cheek gently. Trent and Bree chuckle at that, both with small smiles on their faces.

Mia quickly pulls her light blonde hair that's down to her lower back into a long fishtail braid before holding his hand to get to their next class.

Luke and Trent kiss Mia and Bree's cheek before heading their separate ways. She can hear their voices from fifty feet away, and she shakes her head at her boyfriend, who just smacked the back of Trent's head.

Mia and Bree walk into the room at the same time, and they nudge each other warmly before Bree walks over to the trash can to throw away a napkin.

It just so happens that Chase Davenport, the nerd of Mission Creek high, had the same class as her and Bree, but she pays no attention to him. Why would she? He's a nerdy boy, she's a rebellious girl. Those two components don't exactly mix together. So she doesn't think about him that much. She has her own life, and he has his own life. That's good enough for her.

Maybe Chase Davenport can date nerdy Gabby Vanderwell, or someone more his current social status. She can actually see the 'a nerd dating another nerd' thing happen. Ah, nerd love. It's adorable, but you just have to be creeped out by it somehow.

She sighs and pulls out her red spiral notebook from her backpack before placing it next to her on the ground, and Bree slides into the seat next to her, doing the same before moving a strand of hair out of her face again, grabbing a pencil out of her book bag.

Mia can feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head, but she ignores it and begins to take the notes the whole entire class is being forced to take right now about earthquakes and how they form and how powerful they are and how destructive they can be.

She knows who those eyes belong to, so she doesn't bother to turn around in her seat to glare back at him.

Those eyes belong to the school's nerd, Chase Davenport.

* * *

Mia sighs and runs a hand through her long hair as she unlocks the door to the Comenzo mansion. She put the key to the house back into her backpack and opened the door. Bree pushes her backpack off of her shoulder and onto one of the chairs before shutting the door with a dull thud.

Mia and Bree's father, Thomas Comenzo, (who is a genius inventor, whose products have sold by the tens of hundreds of thousands of dollars every single day,) walks into the room with a small smile on his face as he walks over to the fridge and pulling it open. "Hey. You're back from school. How was it today, girls?"

Mia smiles politely at her dad. "It was a good day, Mr. Comenzo. How was your day?"

He pulls out the carton of milk and shuts the fridge door before walking over to another drawer to grab a glass. "You know the invention that can make sickness cells that are inside of your body die within a few couple of seconds by turning on and attacking each other viciously? The invention that you girls helped me make about a month and a half ago?"

Mia nods, a slow grin spreading onto her face at the thought that she and Bree helped make that invention with her father. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I just put it up on the market about two hours ago," He says, taking a drink from the glass and swallowing about half the glass in less than a few seconds.

"And?" Bree prompts, eager to hear more.

Mr. Comenzo sets down his glass of milk into the sink, which is now completely empty. "And it sold for thirty-five million dollars within the first half an hour."

Bree's eyes grow wide, and Mia blinks as if she hadn't heard what he just said correctly.

Bree breaks the silence, shaking her head in pure disbelief at the news that was just delivered. The seriousness in his voice confirms it. It takes her a minute to respond, to even open her mouth, as if she can't find her voice. "Are you being serious right now, Mr. Comenzo?!" She shouts once she finds her voice again, her eyes wide.

Her father smiles at the both of them. "I'm being dead serious right now, Bree."

Mia and Bree jump up and cheer, laughing and grinning like they are two years old instead of two sixteen year old girls.

Mr. Comenzo grins at them before kissing both their foreheads before walking away, back to the lab, where he creates all of his inventions.

Bree sits down on the couch again, smiling widely at Mia. "Can you believe this?"

"To be honest, I kind of can't. It's mind blowing how much money the invention sold for, isn't it?" Mia admits to her sister, blinking slightly in shock.

"Yeah, it is." Bree grins and takes her phone out of her pocket, still grinning brightly at Mia as she unlocks her phone and presses the message app on her phone. "I'm gonna tell Trent!"

Mia nods towards her older sister. "Go ahead. You don't need to ask permission, sis."

Bree giggles and her fingers begin to fly across the screen. Not even fifteen seconds later, her phone beeps.

Bree's grin grows wider and she chuckles lightly to herself. "He said congratulations to us with a winky face."

Mia laughs at that, rolling her eyes and she takes an apple out from the fruit bowl and bites into it, moving her bangs away from her face in the process, smiling slightly at her sister before chewing slowly.

Mia's phone dings loudly, and it's a text from Luke.

Luke: Hey, just heard the news from T. Congrats, Mia and Bree! :D We're so happy for you two.

Mia: **Thank you. I'm glad that the invention made lots of money.**

Luke: I'm glad that you are glad, Mimi. Well, T and I are watching a movie at his house. See you later, okay? I love you, Mia. 3

Mia: **Okay. I love you too, Luke. :)**

She slips her phone back into her pocket and walks over to a drawer, pulling out the remote to the TV.

"Anything in particular you want to watch, Bree-Bitch?" Mia asks, turning on the TV.

Bree bites her lip. "Um, just watching Supernatural sounds cool."

She nods and turns the TV to the requested show and channel, and they watch the TV show together.

Bree stares at the screen in utter shock. "I can't believe that just freaking happened. I was totally not expecting that." She breathes, her eyes wide.

Mia smirks. "You own me ten bucks, Bree."

Bree grumbles under her breath as she takes out her wallet and hands her the said money before throwing it back into her light blue designer pocketbook and zippering it up and throwing it onto the floor in one swift motion.

Mia smirks, but this time it's a happy smirk, and puts the money in her pocketbook before placing her wallet on the coffee table and propping her feet up on the foot rest.

They sit there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching TV together, like every normal teenager does.

"Hey Bree, I'm gonna go take a short nap." Mia says, getting up from her spot on the couch and tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Bree nods and snags the remote from her hands. "That's fine. I'll just be here, watching TV, as usual."

Mia pats her older sister's head. "Sure thing, Bree-Bitch. I'll see you in a few hours."

Bree smiles at her. "See you in a few hours."

Mia walks upstairs to her bedroom and crawls under the covers and turns off the light before shutting her blue eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Extreme Makeover Chase Edition

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there, everyone! I'm back with chapter three of The Rebel Project! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you liked this chapter. :) I just want to let you know that I am starting school tomorrow, so updates will be a lot slower than they were in the summer. Please keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you want to. Or not. I'm not gonna force you to. Chase, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Chase: "Sure thing. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything you recognize. She only owns her OC'S, and she also owns her OC, Bree Comenzo, (not Bree Davenport,) and this plot and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else goes to their rightful owners. Please enjoy this chapter!"**

**Chase's POV**

* * *

Chase, Leo and Adam enter the Davenport house, placing their book bags on the ground before setting up the PS4 and taking their usual seats on the couch and began to play their daily video games, like they do every day after school.

Leo yells at the TV screen and punches Adam's arm for blowing up over half of his army in less five minutes.

Chase just rolls his eyes and shakes his head and continues to play the game with his brother and his step-brother furiously.

"Hi, guys," Mr. Davenport walks into the room and walks towards the elevator, not even fleeting a single glance towards them as the elevator doors slide shut.

Chase sighs and runs a hand through his hair and grabs an apple off of the counter and begins to eat the fruit.

He sits down at the dining room table and pulls out his homework folder and begins to work on his homework for English class. He gets most of it done- a little more than half of the twenty pounds of homework he has- in less than twenty five minutes. That must be a new record for him.

"Hey, Chase, did you get the invitation to that party that Luke and Trent are throwing?" Adam asks, pausing the game to look over at him.

Luke and Trent just so happen to throw some very wild parties. Well, they are best friends, and two of the most popular kids in school. Well, after Mia and Bree Comenzo, that is.

Chase shakes his head, mystified. He had no idea that Trent and Luke had thrown this party, which, will un-doubtfully have Mia and Bree at the party as well as Trent and Luke. The thought alone had made Chase's heart pound in his chest. No way that could be a good recipe. "No. Why, did you?"

Adam nods. "Yeah. I got it during eighth period today. It says you can only bring one friend. You wanna come?"

Chase blinks. "S-sure." He stutters, zipping up his backpack and readjusting his glasses. He's never been to a large high school party before, so he's a little nervous.

"Cool." Adam says, running a hand through his black hair. "But first things first. I'm gonna call Caitlin."

Adam and Caitlin are best friends. They've been best for over a two months now, but Chase doesn't really like her. She's kinda crazy.

Chase frowns at that. "Why?"

"Because, Chasey, none of us are girls, obviously, so we have no idea what to wear for the party," Adam decides to grin, "and we're going to give you an extreme makeover."

* * *

At exactly three-thirty five P.M., Caitlin Jade Kingston decides to basically kick the door down and storm into the living room, a black designer pocketbook slung over her shoulder, her hair tied into a ponytail and her black glasses on her face.

"Okay, what's the makeup emergency, guys?" She demands, scanning the three boys like they are a piece of meat or a piece of candy. Hungrily, with a half sane, half crazed glint in her brown eyes.

"We need you to give Chase a makeover." Leo says, a hint of surprise and fear in his voice. Chase doesn't blame him for having the fear in his voice. Caitlin can be scary when she wants to be.

She nods, already pulling out a lot of items out of her bag.

"Okay." She says, taking out a large can of hairspray that could supply an army and about a hundred other people and shaking it before flashing Chase a malicious and creepy grin that only Caitlin can supply, "let's get started."

* * *

So as it turns out, giving Chase a makeover was extremely easy. All he had to was to loose the glasses, spike up his hair, and put him in something other than a white short sleeve shirt and checkered plaid and blue jeans, his usual attire.

It took forever (well, it only took about fifteen minutes, but to him it seems like the minutes seemed to stretch on and on and on forever,) but when Caitlin finally tells him to slowly open his eyes, he obeys to her command.

Chase stares in the mirror in utter shock. He can't figure out who this person is. He has the same brown eyes and he moves when he moves, he blinks when Chase blinks, but it looks nothing like him.

His light brown hair spiked up at the tips instead of down like it always is, which is the first thing that he notices, and to put it blatantly, it shocks him. The next thing he notices is that he's wearing a black and red striped t shirt, black skinny jeans with a dark blue leather belt and clean, crisp white socks, with black Chuck Taylor Canvas High Top Sneakers, a black leather jacket, and a silver cross necklace.

Needless to say, he doesn't recognize himself. Nope, not even a little bit.

Caitlin smirks as she applies more hairspray to his spiky hair before pushing her dirty blonde bangs from her face and looking at him.

"I don't even recognize you, Chase." She admits, gesturing to his clothes and to his hair with an awed expression, despite the fact that she's the one that did this for him, made him completely unrecognizable, a different person than what he's used to seeing when he looks in the mirror everyday. "I think you'll surprise everyone there, including Mia and Bree."

Chase bites his lip at that comment about shocking the Comenzo girls- (and he's pretty sure Trent and Luke and everyone there at the party will have to do a double take once they lay eyes on this new Chase,)- and watches Caitlin warily as she pulls out a box of eye contacts and throws them in his direction. He catches them with surprising ease and frowns.

"What are these for?" He asks, peering at the blue box's label.

Caitlin just sighs at that, rolling her brown eyes slightly at his cluelessness. "We can't have you wearing your glasses now can we, Chase? They aren't cool. I'm pretty sure everyone will recognize you if you keep those on."

"And what's wrong with people recognizing me?" He asks, frowning.

She crosses her arms over her chest, and she rolls her eyes again. "I'm pretty sure that you don't want that." He doesn't, to be honest. "So just put those eye contacts on. Don't worry, they're all your size, so you aren't going to get too uncomfortable while you are wearing them."

"That is great and all," Chase says, warily eyeing the box now before looking up at her, "but what will that do?"

Caitlin motions to his glasses that are on the table before running a hands through her long hair. "It will make you seem cooler. More… Rebellious."

Chase frowns. "Rebellious?" He echoes, trailing off, and different emotions swell up in his veins.

She zips up her pocketbook and nods, an odd glint fleeting across her dark brown eyes, which makes Chase wince. "Yeah. Rebellious. Like a nerd turned bad boy." She gives him a slow grin.

He blinks at the comment. "Right. Sure. A bad boy." He says sarcastically.

"Seriously, Chase. This is a totally different you from what everyone in Mission Creek High is used to seeing. You will shock everyone at the party for sure." Caitlin nods her head and takes the box back from Chase once he puts the eye contacts in. He blinks a few times so he can readjust his hazel eyes to the contacts so they aren't uncomfortable. It feels weird not having his glasses on his face, but he's sure he'll get used to it. Or maybe he won't. That depends. He's pretty sure he'll never do this again.

Won't everyone be shocked once they realize that this is Chase Davenport, the nerd of Mission Creek Highschool?

Chase and Caitlin walk out of the room and downstairs, and Adam and Leo's backs are turned away from them. They are watching cartoons, as usual.

Caitlin nudges Chase, smiling slightly and mouthing the words: 'Go on, surprise them.' And he'll do that.

He swallows and clears his throat. "Hi, guys."

Leo and Adam turn around to greet him, but Chase can tell that the words die in their throats almost immediately.

"Chase?" Leo asks slowly, his eyes widening in shock.

He nods and laughs. "Hello." He waves a little bit to show that it's really him.

Their reactions are freaking priceless.

Adam stands up slowly and pinches himself, as if he has to reassure himself that he's not dreaming. "Caitlin," his eyes grow wide as he looks at her and back and forth between the said girl and Chase, "what the hell did you do to my brother?! He looks totally different from what we're used to seeing!"

Caitlin giggles. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asks, cocking her head slightly, which makes Leo snap out of his trance.

"A very good thing." Leo pipes up, his face a mask of pure disbelief as he blinks.

Chase smirks at him and then he turns to Caitlin. "Thank you."

She pats his shoulder and sweeps a lock of fallen dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Sure thing, Chase. Just please don't act all geeky while you're there."

Chase sighs, suddenly feeling nervous. What if this doesn't work? But no. He won't back out now. He can't. "I won't."

She smiles at him. "Good. Don't screw it up, Chase." Her phone dings one time, and then twice in rapid succession, and she glances at her IPhone before putting it away in her pocket and looking up at them. "Hey, listen, guys. I would love to hang around and stuff, especially go that party with the new and improved Chase Davenport and all, but I have to go now. My mom and dad are taking me to a baseball game."

He and his brother's nods.

"Okay, see you later, Caitlin." Adam says, waving a little bit.

"Bye." Leo says, also waving.

"Bye, Caitlin." Chase says, flashing her a smile. "And thanks for the makeover."

Caitlin nods. "Anytime, guys. You know that. See you all later." She opens and walks out the door, shutting it behind her with a gentle thud.

Adam and Leo whip around to look at Chase's appearance again, and disbelief crosses their faces again.

"Wow, you look-" Leo is cut off by Adam's response.

"-Totally different." He breathes.

Chase rubs the back of his neck and smirks. "Come on Adam, we have a party to crash, don't we?"

Adam nods and grins. "Totally."

"Have fun, guys." Leo says, and they both nod.

And with that, they walk out the door.


	4. Party Time! (Part One)

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 I'm sorry it's a little late, it's just that school has taken up most of my day, so I'll only be able to update MAYBE every other day AFTER three P.M. Please don't be mad at me for this chapter being kinda late, but please this chapter regardless of how late it is! :3. Leo, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Leo: "Sure thing. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything from Lab Rats, just her OC'S and this plot, and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy this chapter! :3"**

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst: TRP!Mia: "Aw hell yeah! :3"**

**Oh, and this is a slight warning to everyone reading this chapter: THIS CHAPTER HAS UNDERAGE TEENAGE DRINKING. THIS IS WHAT A NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL PARTY MIGHT LOOK LIKE. I DO NOT DRINK BECAUSE I AM UNDERAGE. THIS IS WHAT I SEE IN MOVIES/TV SHOWS, AND I AM BASING THE PARTY OFF OF WHAT I SEE IN THEM. IF ANYTHING OF THE SORTS (I.E drinking, smoking,) BOTHERS YOU, SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

**Okay, now that is cleared up, please enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

To be honest, Mia didn't want to go to the party, but since Luke insisted, she decided to change her mind and go.

Now, She and Bree are sitting in her room and currently going through her closet, looking for something to wear. The party isn't until 7:45 and it's currently 7:29, but it will take a while to get ready, because, well, there are two of them, after all. Girls take time to get ready, in case you didn't know that.

Mia blinks, shuffling through her closet, throwing out different clothes to show her sister. She stares at the perfect outfit, and she looks over at Bree with a raised eyebrow, as if to ask 'will this work?' With an excited nod a slow grin, her sister approves of the entire outfit. She grins excitedly.

She runs a hand through her light blonde hair and looks at her sister. "Alright, Bree-Bitch, get out. I'm not giving a peep show to my sister or any dude, ever. Never ever ever will that happen in a million years. So please leave."

Bree grins at that walks out of her room and she begins to get ready. Mia moves over and shuts the door before walking over to her king sized bed and putting on the outfit.

Mia gets dressed and looks at her reflection in the mirror, and she's pretty satisfied with how she looks right now.

She is wearing her Karen Millen Stud Collar Jersey Top, Rihanna for River Island Velvet Ankle Strap Stilettos, and silver bangles. She grabs her Elliott Lucca 'Cordoba' Clutch from a drawer in her closet that was made by her father to specifically hold all of her purses/accessories, and she puts on her Silver Beaten Bangle Set on her right hand, putting on her Forever New Cara Pave Arrow Drop Earrings, and quickly puts on her Silver Floating Diamond Open Heart Necklace, and quickly fashions her beautiful, long, light blonde hair into a 5-Strand Braid, and the braid drops down to her lower back.

Needless to say, she thinks she'll look pretty nice at the party.

With a small smile gracing her lips, she walks over to her bathroom that's attached to her almost master sized bedroom and begins to apply the makeup she is going to wear.

She applies the makeup, which consists of dark red Lancôme lipstick, Essie light pink nail polish, eyeliner, and mascara.

She shuts her bathroom light off and walks out of her room, shutting the door behind her in the process and walking downstairs and waits for Bree to come downstairs. She grabs a glass and pours some milk into the glass, being careful not to spill it on anything, especially her clothes.

That would suck if that happened.

A few minutes later- about five minutes later- she hears Bree's bedroom door close gently, and Bree comes downstairs. She is wearing her Conley purple Top mit Steinen, her Mauro Grifoni black mini skirt, holding her Anya Hindmarch Valorie Glitter Clutch in her left hand, and for her jewelry she's wearing her twisted infinity Diamond Blue Sapphire Necklace and diamond stud earrings, Bobbi Brown navy blue sparkly nail polish, Chanel pink lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and on her feet she's wearing her silver Dune Hetty Flat Dressy Sparkly Sandals. Her brown hair is put into a fancy Bohemian side braid.

Mia smiles at her older sister and sets her glass down. "You all good, Bree-Bitch?" She asks, her smile turning into a small smirk at the nickname.

Her older sister nods. "Yeah, I'm good. Do you think Mckenzie, Sara, Ashley, Cameron, Eric and Wren are going to be there?"

"Mckenzie and Wren aren't gonna be there because Mckenzie's aunt is sick. Wren's staying there with her to help both her aunt and Mckenzie." She says.

"What about Sara, Ashley, Cameron and Eric?"

She grins and takes her phone out of her purse and shows her the million text messages she got from her friends saying that they'll be there at Luke's house twenty minutes. "Does that answer your question?"

"It does."

Mia smirks and placed her glass in the sink and quickly washes it and runs it through the dishwasher. She blinks and carefully puts the glass away back in its spot before turning to her older sister. "You all set to go to the party?"

Bree nods. "Yeah. I'm all set."

Mia grabs her car keys and the two walk down their driveway to her car and they drive for a few minutes and over to Luke's house. By the time they get there, the front lawn is embedded with footprints of excited teenagers and plastic cups litter the ground and the front porch.

Mia and Bree both get out of the car at the same time. Mia pulls her keys out of her car and shuts her door before locking it. She puts her keys in her purse and Mia and Bree both up the driveway.

Music screams through the shut door, making Mia and Bree wince at how loud it is.

Mia exchanges a glance with her older sister before she takes a deep breath and open the door to the Carson house.

* * *

Luke Carson- or, better known as Mia Comenzo's boyfriend- house is fairly large, with white walls and high ceilings and white tiled floors, and there's a small bar that's crowded with drunk, almost drunk, or will-be-pretty-soon-drunk teenagers. Party streams litter the ground, and some teenagers stumble around with red plastic cups, probably filled with beer or vodka or something else of the like.

And no, Mia and Bree don't drink beer or anything like that. Trent and Luke, however, do. But that's only on occasions, like this, for instance. And they don't get flat out drunk or smashed, either. They just drink about a quart or so of alcohol, and then that's right there is the limit for them. Mia and Bree maintain carefully what their boyfriend's drink and how much of the gross liquid they drink.

"Hey! Mia! Bree!" They hear their name being called over the loud music, but it's barely audible. One of the girl's best friends, Sara, comes over to them, grinning from ear to ear. Sara is wearing a simple black t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans with a pair of blood red sneakers. She's holding a plastic cup in her hand, and Mia already can tell that it's beer. It's not like she needs a neon sign to see that.

She winces as she catches a whiff of it, coughing into her shoulder a bit at the sharp smell of the said liquid.

"Bree-Bitch, come dance with me! You need to loosen up a bit, dude!" Sara giggles, dragging Mia's sister away before either of them can say or do anything.

Bree mouths the words 'Help me, Mia!' as she begins to dance with a possibly half drunk, half not drunk Sara.

Mia rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen that's located at the end of the hallway, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. She knows where everything is. She's been here a million times before. This is Luke's- her boyfriend- house, after all. She knows her way around the house like she's inside her own.

She takes a small drink from the glass and sighs quietly to herself, wincing as the music gets turned up a little bit more. The noise feels like someone's chipping away at her skull with a sledgehammer that's on fire. The entire house shakes, and she won't be surprised if someone calls the cops to complain about the loud, ugly noises coming from this house.

A glass falls to the floor from the noise of the music with a glassy crack, making her wince from the noise. She walks over to where the dustpan is, bending over to pick it up, sighing as she sweeps up the broken glass before putting the broken glass in the trash.

She walks back over to the large room, pushing past drunk male and female teenagers to find her older sister. She yelps in shock as some guy's hand wanders a little to close, but he pulls back when she sends him a death glare. The boy backs away almost immediately, and Mia flicks her hair behind her shoulder, shaking her head in disgust. Freaking drunk teenagers, good freaking Lord. They don't know any better, do they?

She smiles once she finds Bree, whose laughing above the pounding music with Sara, grinning and holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Hey Mia!" Sara grins at her, flicking her shoulder blade midnight black hair behind her ear and taking a swing from her plastic cup and she comes up giggling.

"Hi, Sara." She says evenly. "Can I borrow my sister for a few minutes?"

Sara immediately nods. "Yeah. I'll wait here, Mimi and Bree-Bitch."

Mia pulls Bree's arm away from the crowd of half drunk teenagers and into another room, away from the ear splitting music.

"What's up?" She asks, pushing a chocolate lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"You won't drink, will you? I know Trent wants you to drink and all, and I know you love him to death, but you won't drink anything other than water, will you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I won't drink anything that's alcoholic."

"Deal, Bree?" Mia asks, sticking her pinkie out to her sister.

Bree grins and they lock pinkies, sealing the promise. "Deal, Mia." She says, smiling widely at her.

And with that promise made, they walk out of the room and back into the living room, laughing amongst themselves and listening to the ear-bleeding loud music.

"Hey guys!" Cameron says over the loud music, grinning and holding a water bottle in his hand.

"Hi, Cameron." Mia says, grinning widely at her friend, whose dressed in a simple outfit consisting of a red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black Vans, and a baseball cap.

She looks around and frowns, not seeing her friends. "Where are Ashley and Eric?"

"They had to go somewhere really quick. They left about five minutes before you two lovely ladies showed up. They'll be back pretty soon." Cam explains, then he frowns. "They had to go get some…um, what was it again, Sara?"

"They are gonna go get red and blue cups, Cam. Red and blue plastic cups." Sara supplies helpfully to her boyfriend, grinning a bit at that.

Cameron nods as if remembering what he forgot, making Mia giggle slightly at how he's being right now. That's classic Cameron Brooke right there for you.

"Oh yeah, plastic cups for drinks and stuff." He says evenly.

"Okay, then." Bree says, "We can wait for them. What about Luke and Trent? Where are they? Shouldn't the hosts be in the house, at least?" She has to shout to be heard over the loud music.

"Same deal with them, but they to go get some chips from the store. Every horny, drunk or high teenager in Mission Creek High-School ate them already. God damn idiots and losers who have no respect for Mia and Bree Comenzo, is what they are. And they are also pigs. Oh, and kinda like slobs, too. Didn't save any chips for the two most popular sisters and the most rebellious, good looking sisters in the entire town of Mission Creek, California." Sara says, running a tan hand loosely- but at the same time, gingerly- through her long black hair, her emerald green eyes dancing in the multicolored lights of the room brightly.

Mia smirks at that comment made by her friend and drinks from her plastic water bottle, grinning widely after she's done with the water bottle before throwing it on the table beside her.

Sara takes Mia's hands, grins, and then she begins to move to the beat of the song that's currently playing right now, and she laughs loudly to be heard above the music. "Come on, let's dance, you crazy ladies!"

And that's exactly what they do.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

He wants to turn and run away from the house he's going into, the party he's currently crashing right now with Adam, but his brother clasps his larger hand on his shoulder and Chase jumps, but them he realizes that it's just Adam, and he exhales shakily from the contact. He's incredibly nervous with everything that's going on right now.

He's the nerd turned into someone completely different, and he's nervous.

"Relax, Chase." Adam says smoothly, licking his lips and smiling slightly at how nervous Chase is. "Everything will be fine."

"Says you, Adam. You've been invited to hundreds of parties." Chase mutters under his breath, his nerves getting the better of him. "And you know what, come to think of it, I have never even been to a party of this scale before."

Adam rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Chase."

Even from across the street and down a few houses, Chase can hear music bleeding through the walls of Luke's house. He can only imagine how loud it will be once he actually steps inside. It will probably hurt a lot, especially since he's never been to a really large party like this before. Half the school must be in that house.

"Right." He mumbles, biting his lip, resisting the urge to run his hand through his spiky brown hair.

He gets out of the car and Adam locks the door before putting his keys in his pocket. Adam exchanges a glance at him and he nods firmly, despite the fact that he's extremely nervous and anxious. But he won't let it show. He's determined to fit in with them.

* * *

Before they know it, they are standing at the front door of Luke Carson's house, where Mia and Bree Comenzo will be.

Adam grips the cold door handle, not bothering to ring the doorbell. He mouths the words 'relax, Chasey', before opening the white painted door, and he disappears into the sea of people, shutting the door behind him.

The sea of people where Mia and Bree Comenzo will be.

Chase takes a step back and considers bolting off of the patio and sprinting back home, and he takes a small step forward before taking a giant step back. He's at war with himself. He doesn't want to go in, but at the same time, he does.

It's weird how that works, isn't it?

Relax, Chase. He scolds himself. You can do this.

Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves that are bouncing around in his veins, and his stomach churning in a million different directions at once so he feels a little bit lightheaded and dizzy, he pushes open the door.


	5. Party Time! (Part Two)

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi everyone! I'm back with the next update for The Rebel Project! :3 Thanks for all of the reviews. :) Enjoy this chapter! :3 By the way, I'm sorry this is short. I have to go somewhere for a few minutes, and since school has started up, I don't have as much time. So I apologize in advance if it sucks...**

**Razarathefirst: (By the way, I'm still gonna refer to you as that username. I'm used to it now. Hope you don't mind. :3) TRP!Mia: "So, Demon!Chase, from what I've heard, Spike likes Mia? What's that about?" *Frowns***

**…Adam, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Adam: "Sure thing. As usual, Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything you recognize. She only owns her OC'S, and she might possibly own her OC, Bree Comenzo, (not Bree Davenport,) and this plot and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else goes to their rightful owners. Please enjoy this chapter!"**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Mia grins at Sara widely, who smiles back, holding hands with Cameron.

"Oh look, there's Adam Davenport!" Bree yells over the music, pointing to a spot in the large room.

They turn and see Adam standing in one of the corners of the room, talking with someone who Mia feels like she should know, but she doesn't completely know who he is.

She turns back to her friends, smiling a bit. "I'm gonna go greet them! I'll be right back!" And before anyone can say anything, she walks away.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Adam smirks over at Chase, muttering at him to relax. "Dude, it's just a party! Relax."

Chase's face twists up in obvious distress. "I know it's just a party, geez!"

"Then why do you look like your about to pass out?" He asks, and when Chase says nothing, he smirks in victory.

A few drunk teenagers stumble past them, forcing Adam and Chase to press against the wall. Chase winces as his head comes in contact with the cold surface of the wall behind them.

Chase then sighs heavily, shaking his head in disproval. "Why did I let you talk me into coming to this freaking party?"

Adam sighs. "'Cause you need to get out more, Chasey."

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

"But it is true, dude."

Chase crosses his arms over his chest. "Screw you."

Adam blinks and stares at Chase, who sighs evenly, a hint of guilt flashing across his face as he doesn't meet his eyes,

"Sorry." He apologies, "I am kind of nervous."

Adam nods. "It's fine, Chase. We all do it."

They stay out of the way for a few more minutes, when a girl with long blonde hair struts their way, smiling slightly at them. "Hello, Adam. Whose this?"

Adam frowns. "Do I-?"

The girl blinks and sighs, cutting him off. "Mia Comenzo. Pleasure to meet you two boys. How are you two liking the party?"

Chase's eyes damn near pop out of his skull when she introduces herself. Adam coughs slightly, and Chase's head is reeling from shock. He can't believe that Mia Comenzo is actually talking to them. Holy crap.

Mia raises an eyebrow at motions to him. "Is he okay?"

Adam places a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. He's fine." He emphasizes the word 'fine' and shoots a knowing glance towards Chase, who stiffens and forces a smile.

"Yeah. It's just that I haven't been to a party of this scale before."

(At least he's telling the truth.)

"Ah." Mia says, nodding her head. "First time party jitters. Don't worry, dude, you'll get used to it." She flashes a grin, showing off her perfect teeth.

Chase clears his throat, and different emotions course through his veins.

"So," She says, fixing her blonde hair and smoothing her shirt down, "what is your name?"

When he doesn't say anything remotely close to an answer, Adam steps on his foot, and Chase jumps up, shocked out of his state.

"Chase." He says evenly.

"Last name?" She asks.

Panic runs through him. Should he tell her?

"Davenport." He blurts out, his last name is the first name that comes to his mind. His heartbeat speeds up. He totally blew it! Damn!

Mia blinks twice, obviously in shock. "Chase Davenport." She nods, recovering quickly, much to Chase's shock. "Hello, Chase Davenport. I'm Mia Comenzo." She holds out her hand, and he shakes her hand.

She flicks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, smiling slightly. "Well, I need to go back to my friends. I'll see you around, Adam and Chase." And with that, she walks away, back to her friends.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Mia walks back over to her friends, still slightly in shock. That's Chase Davenport? There's no way in hell that's him!

…Right?

She smiles softly at Bree, trying to stop her reeling head from exploding, and the thousand of questions that are running through her mind. How did he get here without Mia recognizing him right off the bat? He is with his older brother, so that should have done something, clued her in, that would make her realize that Chase has changed.

Bree notices her different attitude almost immediately. "Mia, you okay?"

She nods, still trying to work through her shock. "I'm fine." She says in an even tone of voice, and she is very glad that her voice didn't betray her.

But she's still shocked at the fact that she just talked to Chase Davenport.


End file.
